


The Mall

by orphan_account



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post War, this is so gay, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ava and Maggie at the mall





	The Mall

**Author's Note:**

> based off of art linked below. dunno how to do links so like there is the url. honestly it kinda just grabbed me and said you work for me now, write this fic. so i did.
> 
> I would like to thank based past me for being a stupid idiot that didnt like forestfire. this ones for you, you stupid hoe.
> 
> http://conearmageddon.tumblr.com/post/180575564483/hey-when-are-these-two-gonna-become-bffs-again

It had been a couple years since “Titan” had been defeated and all of their demons had been “exorcised” as it were, and Maggie and Ava were at the mall for the first time. Being refugees of war and then revolutionaries and then lauded heroes had robbed them of the teenage experience, which obviously included going to the mall and all that that entailed. Now in their early 20s, Maggie and Ava were finally going to see what all the hubbub about this so called mall.

Odin and Gil and the others were not invited. It wasn't that they were not good friends, just that Maggie and Ava had wanted to do this for the first time alone. Which meant that they had to do it together. After all, it had been a dream of theirs ever since they were kids.

Currently they were in a store called “Eternally 22″ in different changing rooms trying on outfits.

“Hey Maggie?” Ava called from her stall.

“Yeah?”

“I’m, uh, not sure about this one that you chose. Don’t you think it’s a little cute for Ava “the Hellbringer” Ire?

“I mean regardless of how many people you’ve killed, you’re like 5 feet tall and you cry when people are nice to you, so I think that that outfit is not that much of a stretch.”

“...you know I could bench press you, right?”

“I wouldn’t let you and I can do the same to like, Odin, so you’re not all that special. Now get out here, I wanna see it.”

There was no response after that, and Maggie could feel Ava hesitating behind the door. If it were 5 years ago she would have never come out of that changing room. If it were 5 years ago, Maggie would never entertain the idea of coming to the mall with Ava. But it wasn’t 5 years ago and Maggie and Ava were not the same scared children that they were.

Ava came out of the stall, adjusting her ponytail. She looked up and immediately went still, looking at Maggie with a bit of shock.

Maggie mirrored her, looking at Ava with shock, but also smug satisfaction. Ava looked good, really good, and Maggie was the one who had done that. Okay, that wasn’t fair, it was Ava’s face and Ava’s body so really it was Ava who was to blame for the looks she was serving. But Maggie liked to think she at least had a hand in it by choosing the outfit and also making Ava smile like that. All shy and shit. Gods, she needed to stop smiling or Maggie would have to keep making her smile forever.

The pastel pink looked good on her. She loved to deny that fact, saying that it was hard to wear much else than reds, oranges, and yellows, but Maggie didn’t believe there was an outfit in the universe that Ava would look bad in.

Ava on the other hand saw what Maggie was wearing and was just a little bit floored. A lot floored. Completely floored.

First, the hat looked nice. It made her new haircut look good, despite covering most of it.

Ava skipped her face and decided to come back to it later. Too much to unpack, too much to think about, and Ava was already growing warmer. She did not want to burn this outfit.

Second, the top was..... nice. Ava liked Maggie in outfits with higher necklines because she didn’t like it when they were teens and Maggie felt the need to accentuate her cleavage. Not that cleavage was bad!!! No, it wasn’t bad and Ava wasn’t slut shaming teenage Maggie! It’s just that Maggie was attractive without having to show her cleavage, and Ava felt like now that Maggie didn’t get all her worth from her ""sex appeal"" she seemed happier.

The fact that the shirt showed Maggie’s door tattoo was cool too. Maggie had gotten it when her actual door had disappeared, because she missed looking in the mirror and seeing it. Plus, it was cool to flaunt it so that regular citizens saw it and knew she was a hero. Ava didn’t have the same sentimentality for that fucking chest drawer, but she was happy that Maggie was taking ownership of her body.

Third, Maggie had grown really well. Her shoulder’s had gotten broader and more defined, her hips and thighs has filled out. Maggie had always eaten a lot but she was one of those kids with an insanely fast metabolism so she was kinda twiggy as a kid, but as soon as she hit 17 she started retaining fat and gaining muscles. It was a shame that Maggie’s high-waisted pants hid her 6 pack, but oh well. Ava could deal with that. For now.

“...Ava? Ava? Ground control to Ava? Do I have something on my face?”

Ava snapped out of her trance and closed her mouth, which she didn’t remember opening. She looked at Maggie’s face and fell in love all over again.

Maggie was smiling bemusedly, but with a soft fondness behind her eyes. A fondness that was reserved for Ava and Ava only. Her brow was quirked a little and wait a second, what Ava was doing again? She needed to snap out of it so her girlfriend wouldn’t think she was brain dead.

Maggie bumped Ava lightly with her hip. Kinda weird since she was so tall but Ava liked the affectionate contact anyways.

“Hey Bunny, we should get boba or something. Heard from E that that’s the good stuff. Hope it’s not alcoholic, but I’m pretty sure it’s not.”

Ava smiled up at Maggie. “That sounds good! Let’s change back and then go.”

Maggie was so screwed on that smiles-forever-thing. She hid her flushed face by grabbing Ava’s hand and heading for the cashier.

“Why do we have to change? We should just buy these outfits and go.”

“I mean- Wait. Can we really?” Ava said trying to keep up with Maggie’s giraffe legs. Thank Wrathia for the growth spurt, or this would be impossible.

“Yeah dude, we saved the greater universe and people love us, so let’s go.”

They ended up arguing with the poor cashier about whether or not they could scan the price tags while they were wearing the attached clothes, and struggling to get the anti theft plastic-y things off of them, but eventually they were able to legally leave the store. It helped that they ~~took~~ borrowed Odin’s credit card, and that the cashier accepted their generous tip and some of the grass that Maggie could grow at will. Guess there were some perks to being possessed for most of your life.

When they finally found the boba place (NOT “Bubble Science” but the supposedly better one called “Small Boba” that was further from the food court, which was owned by an acquaintance of E’s) Maggie and Ava were a little tired. Who knew that going to the mall was so draining?

It was a good thing that they already knew most of the flavors available, or this last stop would’ve been a hell of a lot more difficult. Maggie ordered red bean and mango pearls, which in Ava’s opinion sounded gross, and Ava ordered green apple with boba.

They settled into a corner booth, sitting side by side with hands linked, sipping their drinks.

Both pacts were completed, and their hearts were whole.

**Author's Note:**

> avaswired on tumblr
> 
> if you can tell what mall is closest to me based off of the irl references congrats. you and i are like vaguely associated now. you solved my riddle. you found all the pawprints. the drawing is a map to my house where you can find me eating chinese food in my bed and writing Ava's Demon fics like a machine.


End file.
